<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetie by mitsuki_luo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887486">Sweetie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuki_luo/pseuds/mitsuki_luo'>mitsuki_luo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuki_luo/pseuds/mitsuki_luo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果他伸出手挽回了一切，一切都会好起来的。从308开始的新旅程。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez, Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>每一章都有点短 小甜饼啦</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sweetie<br/>
前情:Neil拉住了Audrey……<br/>
（wb上有最前面几章 手机被收了……）</p><p>/<br/>
第二天，两人都轮上了休息。Lim早早地醒了，转过身，看见了还睡得正香的Melendez。她看见那副模样，忍不住笑起来。她很庆幸昨晚neil留住了她，很庆幸现在在他身边的是自己。Lim小心翼翼地钻出被窝，走到卫生间去洗漱。出来的时候，就闻到了一股咖啡的浓香。</p><p>“Morning.”Audrey走下楼，抱住了在煮咖啡的neil，亲了一下他的脸颊。<br/>
“今天打算干嘛?”neil转过身，递给她一杯咖啡，坐在餐桌旁。昨天晚上，他们刚在那里经历了一场危机。<br/>

“没打算。”Audrey抿了一口咖啡，定下来看着neil，“但是说好要好好谈谈的。”<br/>
“hmm”他想了想，“我看上了一家不错的餐馆，你会喜欢的。至于那个……回来再说。”<br/>

audrey露出一丝狡黠的微笑，“你确定我们回来之后不是在床上而是坐在这里谈话?”<br/>

“那我就不知道了”neil笑了笑，又回到厨房去煮早餐。</p><p>快中午的时候，两人下定决心出去吃饭。“我这套衣服是不是很奇怪?”audrey在楼上大喊。“不奇怪~”Melendez想也没想就喊回去。“你都没看，你怎么知道”Audrey从楼上走下来，嗔怪的说。“aud穿什么都好看。”neil在她唇上轻轻落下一个吻，他们笑着出门了。</p><p>neil找到的是一家意式餐馆，幸亏去的早，落座后不一会外面就排起队了。Audrey点了一份意面，Neil点了一份牛排。吃完饭后，他们去了附近的公园，像任何一对情侣一样手牵手漫步。快晚上的时候，他们又去采买了后面一周的食物，然后回到家里。</p><p>Lim把钥匙扔在餐桌上，却没有注意到neil一直在看着她。“所以现在我们……”neil悄悄走上前去吻住了她，Audrey毫不犹豫地回应了他。</p><p>当他们又一次躺在床上的时候，neil翻到audrey身边，看着她缓缓地对他说:<br/>
“我就知道。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小学生水平hh</p><p>/<br/>刚刚度过的一周是艰难的，但是他们都知道，宝贵的两个人都休息的周末还有四个小时就要来了。他们不约而同的期待着这一刻的到来。Neil和dr.Browne在急诊室接到了一个棘手的案子，他们决定去问问dr.Lim的意见。</p><p>neil急切的走向她的办公室，门都没敲就进了房间。“干什么这么急躁。准备走嘛?”Audrey头也不抬地说。<br/>“你怎么知道是我...没准备走，有个病例的手术方案你看一下。”Neil走到她身边，靠在她办公桌上。<br/>“只有你敢进chief的办公室不敲门，”她看了一眼他，接过他手上的病例单，顺便在他脸上落下了一个吻，“看看是什么能把我们的Dr.Melendez给难住”</p><p>lim很认真地翻阅着病例，neil转身坐在后面的椅子上，等待着回复。Lim仔细的看完，给出了自己的建议后，就又靠在桌上上，看着Neil.</p><p>他急着想要回去，全然没有看见audrey盯着她的眼神。“Dr.Neil Melendez...这台手术不是下周一的吗，”她忍不住终于开口，“你急着去哪儿呀……?”<br/>neil回过身来，立刻明白了她的意思。“还有没多久就下班了...”他把病历扔在她刚整理的桌上，走到她身边，轻轻在她耳边说，“不过我一点也不介意。”</p><p>两个人身边的空气急速升温，他们并不想管有没有访客，现在，这间房间里，只有他们。时间凝固，他们在那间封闭的办公室里尽情地亲吻着。</p><p>Browne和Reznick两个人在病房外焦急地等待着Melendez的回应，实在无聊之下，morgan先打破了沉默:“hey claire，这个周末有打算吗?”<br/>“hmmm没有啊，”Claire随意地回答着，“怎么了”<br/>“我看上了一个游戏厅，两个人的话入场费更便宜啊。”morgan期待着claire答应她的邀约。<br/>“行啊，不过……现在我们该先去看看melendez不是吗?”她眉眼间露出一丝不宜察觉的担忧。</p><p>当两人走到lim办公室门口的时候，敲了三次门，他们都没有回应。房间里面，他们正享受着自己的时光，并没有听到外面的敲门声。“Dr.Lim!Dr.Melendez!我们进来啦！”Claire朝里面大喊。依然没有回应。<br/>两个实习医生对视一眼，决定开门进去。Claire打开门，第一个看见了里面在发生的一切。</p><p>“咳咳咳咳，Dr.Browne,Dr.Reznick,”Lim先意识到发生了什么，“请进来吧。”<br/>“不不不，我们没事，你们……继续……”Claire不知道该说什么，拉着Morgan就往外跑，留下办公室里两个人对视着笑起来。</p><p>“也许我们也该回去了，那里隐私好一些”Neil拉起Audrey的手往外走。<br/>“等等我的包~还有，家规第二条，今天的事情不许再发生一次。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>经过了一夜的探讨，两人决定在这宝贵的周末去海边度假村简单地放松一下。Audrey从家里翻出一件泳衣和一套换洗衣服，就回到neil家准备出发。neil上车之前，突然问Audrey:“想要什么礼物?”Audrey抬头看他，脸上写满了“你在说什么”。neil钻进车里，一边发动车一边说，“那就是还没想好。”</p><p>一路上两个人说说笑笑，放着Audrey喜欢的歌单，一会儿就到了酒店。把行李都放置好后，Neil径直走向了阳台。<br/>“多好的海景房。”他回头看着她，“看来听你的没错。”<br/>Audrey很快也走过来，从后面抱住他，靠在他肩上，“hmm.私人时间里，你当然得听我的。”</p><p>她看着一望无垠的大海，出了神。她很少像这样发呆，况且还有人在她身边，一个她可以端详无数遍也不腻的人。她有无数的思想在一瞬间出现又消失，甚至有一些不知从哪来的恐惧。neil很快注意到了她的异样，转过身抱住她。她也回过神，挤出一个笑容。<br/>“也许我们应该先去吃饭。”她说着，走向了房门，“下午还有活动不是吗”</p><p>他们去了度假村里一家中餐厅里吃饭。吃完饭后，他们就去了出海的码头想要去浮潜。可惜的是，那天的风有点大，下午没有出海的船了。<br/>“hmm那也没事，不过现在我们应该去沙滩上晒晒太阳”Neil看见了Audrey有些遗憾的表情，边说边在她额上留了一个轻轻的吻。</p><p>他们换了泳装，一起走去了沙滩。<br/>“真好看，”Audrey笑着说，“你要知道我上一次到海边，hmmm，大概是三年前了，那次还是Laura和我还有几个朋友庆祝其中一个人结婚。”Neil转过头来看着她，没想到她一样看着他。Audrey的眼神有些奇怪，有些说不出的空洞感。<br/>“可你现在有我了。”neil拉起她的手，继续向前走。Neil知道她曾经有一段时间的生活是靠把自己包裹起来度过的，但他希望他不是一个让她要这么做的人。</p><p>他们走到沙滩上，阳光不错。他们挑了两个位置很好的沙滩椅躺下，各点了一杯饮料。<br/>Audrey看着海，又一次出了神。她突然想到未来，想到会不会突然有海啸，想到Neil在在灾难里被带走……一瞬间不知来由的恐惧吞噬了她，当终于回过神来，她自言自语，“啊这都是什么，我是个大人了...怎么会胡思乱想...”<br/>“你说什么?”Neil已经盯着她很久了，在她脸上看到了从未见过的惊惶。<br/>“没什么 。”Audrey不想让他担心，只是搪塞过去。这是第二次了，她想。</p><p>他们又在沙滩上躺了很久，不时地去踩踩水，到有些凉的水里去冷静一下。等到太阳就要下山，他们决定早点回去。</p><p>晚饭是在酒店楼下的餐厅吃的，吃完后两人又去舞会跳舞。他们在那里边喝边聊直到深夜，两个人都困了，才懒洋洋地漫步回房间。</p><p>回到房间，Neil把Audrey困在怀里，放肆地亲着。<br/>“你.不.是.困.吗”Audrey在间隙里扔出几个字来。<br/>“都出来了就不要辜负这么好的房间”Neil把她抱在床上，带着狡黠的笑缓缓地说。</p><p>深夜，neil被一声耳边的尖叫吓醒了。<br/>“Aud...怎么了怎么了”他坐起来抱住她，把她的头靠在怀里。<br/>“我...我梦到...我做噩梦...”她依然没能从噩梦里回过神，在neil的怀里颤抖着。<br/>“现在没事了，没事了，我在呢，我一直在呢……”Neil抱着她躺下去，轻声哄她入睡。但他心中，早已觉得有什么事不对。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现在才知道这一章章真没多少🙈</p><p>/</p><p>海边度假的第二天早上，他们很早就醒了。Audrey想起昨晚的噩梦，仍然心有余悸。她不想沉浸在这种情绪里，于是就去洗澡了。过了一会儿，她听见门轻轻的打开了，Neil小心翼翼地推开门走进去。<br/>“Aud你还好吗?”他轻轻的说。“进来吧。一点不介意你一起来。”Audrey朝他笑笑，“对了，昨晚对不起啊，吵醒你了。”<br/>Neil不知道该怎么回复她，只是走进浴室抱住她，一言不发。他并不知道那噩梦是什么，是为什么，但他心疼她要遭受这一切。</p><p>他们从浴室里出来，穿好衣服，叫了一份早餐。Audrey刚想开口问什么，就被Neil打断了:“知道你要问什么。今天我有件事要处理，帮你约了水疗，你一个人去，我之后去楼下那里接你。怎么样?”<br/>“你怎么知道我要问什么。”她笑了笑，凑过去，“你要去处理什么呀?”<br/>“保密。等回到家你就知道了。”neil守口如瓶，但怎么掩饰得住脸上的笑意。<br/>Audrey威胁着说，“非要我再弄条家规是不是啊——”<br/>“不不不，是个惊喜，惊喜是不能告诉你的，”Neil接过话头，凑到Audrey身边落下一个吻，“好了，我们也该各自出发了，快好的时候发消息，我来接你。”</p><p>快到十一点，Neil刚从外面回来，就收到了Audrey的信息。接到她之后，两个人直接去外面找饭店。走过一家很有名的饭店时，Neil想要进去时 却被Audrey拦住了:“我不喜欢这家。我们换一家。”Neil没做声，只是随着她继续去找饭店，心里的疑问却越来越重——她究竟为什么呢。<br/>最后两人的午饭是在一家做牛肉汉堡的快餐店吃的，虽然简单，但很实惠，Audrey也很开心。她始终心里有一个过不去的地方，但她决定就让它去。</p><p>下午他们按计划离开了度假村，踏上了回去的征程。回到家，已经是傍晚五点了。懒得再煮晚饭的Neil索性叫了外卖，点了两个人都喜欢的披萨。</p><p>吃完饭，整理完餐盒，Audrey坐在床边问Neil，“所以那个惊喜是......”<br/>“心急的女人。”Neil逗她乐，从背包里拿出一个小盒子，“一周年快乐aud。”<br/>盒子里是一本相册，一本很厚的相册。Audrey小心翼翼地翻开它，看见里面是两人从住院医生开始的照片，每一张都是一个故事，每一张都是两个人的小秘密。她怎么也没想到会是这样一份惊喜，一边往后翻，一边感叹着。十几年来，他们都心照不宣的藏着这么一份感情，直到现在，才愿意坦白。无论是他们中的哪一个，都很庆幸他们等到了这一天。</p><p>Audrey醒过神来，站起来拥抱Neil。“一周年快乐neil。所以你今天上午就去做了这个?”<br/>“hmm差不多吧，”neil抹掉她脸上快乐的泪水，“不过你就打算扔掉这盒子?”<br/>Audrey赶忙去看盒子，翻了一圈也没觉得有什么奇怪，就在她要转身去问，一个银色的小物件从里面掉了出来。一把钥匙。<br/>“我想你也是时候搬进来了。”他解释道，“毕竟除了上班，你几乎不会离开这儿。”<br/>Audrey实在没想到他是个这样浪漫的人，重重地吻上了他的唇。当他们喘不上气分开，她才有机会仔细端详这钥匙:小小的，银色的，上面刻着一个“A”，很漂亮。<br/>“其实今天主要去做了这个，”Neil笑着说，“要说这花纹还是我亲自设计的。”<br/>“看你，我...我都忘了，一周年了，我都没有准备礼物。”Audrey有些遗憾的笑笑。<br/>“Aud,你就是最好的礼物啊。”Neil把她拥进怀里，直到他突然推开她:</p><p>“所以和我说说这两天你究竟怎么了。”</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以和我说说这两天你究竟怎么了。”Neil心疼地看着她，希望她能坦白。<br/>“没什么。”Audrey转过身，去放那把钥匙。<br/>Neil走过去，手搭在她肩膀上把她转过来，“Aud,我知道有什么东西不对。你在阳台上发呆，在沙滩上几乎惊恐发作，晚上被噩梦吓醒，然后又拒绝去一家选好的餐厅，”他清清嗓子继续说，“我认识你十几年了，我知道你平时不是这样的。”<br/>Audrey难过地笑了一下，顺势坐在床边，一言不发。他们谁都不说话，直到她突然开口:“你说得对，是有什么不对。我做了噩梦，梦到你感染了病毒，梦到你和Morgan都因为病毒死了，梦到...我不知道。我一直在闪回，一直在想起去年的事。”她看着Neil,小心翼翼地说:“我太害怕了，但我不想让你担心。”<br/>Neil不是心理医生，但他大概知道那是什么:创伤后应激障碍（PTSD）。过去的一年里，他并没有注意到有什么异样。她无论什么时候都那么小心，都不愿意让他担心。他不知道该怎样开口或是怎样帮她。他很难过。<br/>“我想心理医生会有帮助的。”Audrey靠在他身上，想要安慰他和自己，却不知要怎么说。</p><p>当周一又到来的时候，Lim反常地抗拒去工作。Melendez有一台早上的手术，所以得很早离开。他本打算带上她一起去，却被她严厉地拒绝了。他留下一个告别吻，沉重地走去车库。</p><p>“hi dr.Jacob,您今天有空吗，我想想来见见您。”<br/>“好的，谢谢您，下午见。”Audrey缓缓挂掉电话，重重地跌在床上。她不知道自己是怎么了，她曾是个享受着急诊室里的病人喊声的人，现在就连想到那里就害怕。</p><p>Melendez做完手术，路过了lim的办公室想去看看她，秘书却告诉他人不在。他刚想拨通她的电话，就收到了lim的消息:我今天不去了，你和Andrews说一下我病了。早点回来。<br/>心一颤，他想起了度假时lim的种种。他走回自己的办公室，深深的叹了一口气。他必须回去，他不能留下她一个人在家里，如果她又惊恐发作，如果她有什么事情……</p><p>“ermmm,Dr.Melendez?”Reznick敲了敲他的门，走了进去，“今天早上手术的病人有两项指标不太好，请您看一下。”<br/>Neil重新把自己投入到工作中，尽力不在手术的时候想Audrey。但每当有人问起Dr.Lim没什么不在，他却不住地担心她。他走不开，他还有病人，还有手术...</p><p>“Hi Dr.Lim.”Jacob看着走进来的lim,很热情地问好。她是个心理医生，与Audrey的私交也不错。“遇到什么困难了?”<br/>“度假时候惊恐发作，还有晚上被噩梦吓醒，还有...闪回。”Audrey有些不好意思，断断续续地说，“你知道去年我经历了什么......又快到圣诞节了啊。”<br/>“我知道。这样有多久了?”<br/>“就是从前天开始的，我...我和男朋友出去度假。”Audrey提到neil，不知道怎么称呼，“之前是没有过的，一次都没有。”<br/>“你梦到过什么?”<br/>“我梦到这次...感染的是我的两个同事，我没能把他们救回来...”她的声音有些颤抖，“他们的家人憎恶我...然后我就吓醒了。”Audrey回忆起那个梦，脸上冒了冷汗。<br/>“深呼吸...不要急，慢慢来。但实际上他们都还好，对吗?”<br/>“是的。”</p><p>Dr.Jacob沉默了一会儿，缓缓地说:“我想这是急性应激反应。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audrey回到家里，才发现已经不早了，快到晚饭时间了。Neil的班还有大半天，等不<br/>到他回来做饭，于是她拿出手机点了最简单的外卖。<br/>放下手机，她看着Dr.Jacob配的药，不知怎么办。她是个chief，她不想告诉别人自己现在的样子，她想回到工作岗位，但每当要踏出家门就会心里发紧；她晚上被噩梦吓醒，一直睡不着，甚至抗拒睡觉……<br/>“不该想的不要想...不该想的不要想...”Audrey听到门铃声，接过了点的晚饭。“吃完药早点睡觉。”她自言自语着。</p><p>Neil终于可以下班之后，立刻赶回了家。蹑手蹑脚地走上楼，刚想换上睡衣悄悄钻上床，就被Audrey的声音打断了:<br/>“我今天去看过心理医生了。”<br/>Neil换好衣服坐到被子里，“医生怎么说?”<br/>“她说会好起来的，不过这两天要吃药，然后定期再去她那里。会好起来的。”Audrey拉着他的衣角坐起来，“我很快就会好起来的。”<br/>“会好起来的。不早了，早点睡吧。”</p><p>在经过快两周的休整和治疗，当然还有neil无微不至的照顾和陪伴，Audrey的症状逐渐消失，一切又恢复正常了。他们计划着出去好好玩一次，补过一个完美的圣诞节。</p><p>那天一大早，Neil就悄悄爬起来做早餐。“emmMorning.”Audrey一会儿也醒了，循着香味走下楼，“在做什么，真香。”<br/>Neil关掉煤气，把锅里的早餐倒在盘子里，笑着端在桌上，“我还想着给你端上去，你倒是先下来了，”他坐在桌旁，“培根煎鸡蛋，芝士三明治。趁热。”<br/>Audrey拿起三明治啃了一口，“不错不错。”她坐下来慢慢地享受着早餐，Neil走上楼换了一件T恤，又下来看着她吃早饭。<br/>“今天打算去哪里玩?”他轻轻地问。<br/>“erm没想好呢，”她满嘴都是芝士，含含糊糊地说，“保龄球?”<br/>“行，就医院附近那家，我们以前常去的那家。”Neil露出一个没被Audrey看到的，狡黠的笑容。</p><p>他们慢慢逛到了保龄球馆，换上了保龄球鞋。“人可真不少。”Audrey轻轻牵起Neil的手，走到了唯一一个空着的球道。“你先来，看看你水平怎么样。”她站在一边，等他投球。<br/>“急什么，不如我们来找点乐子...谁赢了，谁就....”他看向她，等她帮他把话说完。<br/>“谁就on top。就这样决定了，赶快的。”Audrey露出一个不易被察觉的苦笑，注视着Neil投出第一个球。<br/>“yeah!”“第一投全中，有你的啊 ”她笑着接过球，准备着她的第一投。<br/>“ermmmm失误而已，失误。”Audrey看着最后一个没被击倒的球瓶，有些尴尬地说。<br/>“没想到你还有这一天，”Neil打趣地说，“不过不会保龄球的Audrey我也喜欢。”</p><p>工作以外，他们也是那么愿意互相竞争。他们轮流投球，Neil逐渐累了，Audrey后来居上，到最后一轮，两人竟然打平了。Neil接过球，信心满满地对她说:“看我怎么一记绝杀。”他仔细准备，特别认真的投出一个球。<br/>倒了九个，还剩一个。<br/>轮到Audrey投的时候，她什么都没说，熟练地投出球。<br/>全中。<br/>这次就轮上Neil苦笑了。Audrey学着他的样说:“没想到你还有这么一天，不过不会打保龄球的neil我也喜欢。”</p><p>走出球馆的时候，他们实在是太累了，不想再费心思找合适的餐馆，于是就在路过的酒吧简单地吃了些，然后喝着酒聊天。他们聊起了做实习医生的时候，第一次和Josh他们一起来球馆的时候，Audrey还不怎么会的囧样；还聊起了刚做主治医生，Neil在酒吧喝得烂醉被导师撞见... ...</p><p>直到深夜，他们手拉手慢吞吞走回家。Neil刚把门关上转过身，就被Audrey的吻堵住了要说的话。她等了很久的圣诞节，这样才算是圆满的。Neil顺势把她抱起来，就往楼上走。Audrey轻轻推开他深深的吻，故作玄虚地说:<br/>“可别忘了打保龄球时候的约定。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweetie ch7<br/>接下来的一周，两个人都忙得不可开交。Lim因为各种各样的，特别无聊的会议和文件，每天几乎就是往返于办公室和会议室。至于Melendez，正是新年刚过，整天都要接诊奇奇怪怪的病人，手术更是多的让人忙不过来。也正因此，这一周他们除了中午在食堂里拿饭时短暂地对视，他们就没有见过面。直到周六快下班时，因为一个棘手案例Melendez才得以见到Lim。</p><p>推开办公室门时，他看到她眼中闪过一瞬间的光。<br/>“棘手案例，手术难度高，让你来把把关。”他冷冷地说。<br/>“你真要用这种语气和你的chief说话?”她看了他一眼，接过病历簿细细翻看。她对那个手术方案很满意，并没有什么意见，不过她还是冷冷地把文件还给Melendez。<br/>“Aud，我不是要怎样和你说话，我们都很累了，我只想赶紧结束今天的工作，好好休息，然后周一精神满满来做这个手术。”Neil明白了她不高兴的原因，脸色缓和下来，把手搭在她手上。<br/>她一下子没绷住，笑了出来。她总是在生气的时候被Neil的话安慰好，他好像总是知道她为什么不高兴。她亲了他一下，“我知道啦，你也别太忙，我在医院门口等你一起回去。”</p><p>他们几乎是同时到了门口，两人相视一笑，朝停车场走。刚坐到车里，Neil就凑到Audrey身边，在她耳边说:“我想你了。”<br/>他们吻在一起，Neil在一个一个吻之间抛出几个字来:“我们 最好 回家 ”“那就 停下 ”</p><p>他们并没有看到就在他们旁边的车里，坐着Morgan和Claire。对于看到她们的导师，她们都很尴尬。<br/>“hmmm第二次了”Claire看着Morgan也不怎么好看的脸色，“我们最好还是赶紧走。”<br/>“可是我们要去哪...”Morgan支开驾驶室里Claire的注意，伸手去按了喇叭。<br/>“hey!!!”Claire被这喇叭声吓得不轻，当然，被吓到的还有旁边的Audrey和Neil。</p><p>Audrey立刻从Neil的怀抱里抽了出来，推开车门清醒一下脑袋。无意间她瞥见了两个熟悉的身影，她迅速坐回车里关上车门，神秘兮兮地对Neil说:“旁边车里好像是Browne和Reznick，我们快走，不知道她们看到我们没有。”<br/>Neil笑了一下，慢吞吞地回答道:“我们为什么要怕她们看到?不过回家也好....”</p><p>看着旁边迅速驶去的车，Morgan和Claire感到十分迷茫。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweetie ch8<br/>canon里没有lim的中文名 直接借用cc的了 望谅解 <br/> 这章里后面中文英文可能会有点奇怪 尽量用拼音分清谁说的，是什么话分清楚了 望谅解 <br/>感恩🙆</p><p>/<br/>对于Lim突然请了一周假，而且要临时搬回自己原来的房子，Neil感到十分不解，于是亲自到她家去看她。Audrey听到门铃声，迅速地跑出来应门 。<br/>“是你?我还以为我买的东西送来了呢，赶快进来。”Audrey忙得没时间问好，就转身进了屋子。Neil看她在屋子里堆起了很多红色的东西，还有一本略显老旧的，写着外文的书。<br/>“这是什么?这些都是什么?”<br/>“什么?”她在房间里铺床，听不清他的话。<br/>“你这些都是什么啊，还有，你为什么要搬回来啊?”Neil指着那些他觉得奇怪的东西，又问了一次。<br/>Audrey从房间里走出来，拉着他坐在沙发上。“emm春节要到了，那是中国的传统新年，红色的那些是迎福驱邪的装饰物，那本书是食谱，中文食谱。”<br/>“那你为什么要搬回去?”他还是不明白。<br/>“我妈妈要来。”她看了Neil一眼，有点担心的说，“我不太放心在你这儿过年。”</p><p>Neil沉默着，想一个可以说服她的理由。“没什么不放心的，就当是我们见家长，而且我很乐意和你一起过这个，呃，春节。”他又露出他那个熟悉的笑容，那个最让Audrey放心的笑容。<br/>Audrey看着他，不知该怎么反驳。她所有的不愿让妈妈见到他的原因就只是担心一切不能继续下去。但当她看到他，她又觉得这种担心是多余的——他们一定能走到最后。<br/>“行……吧。”Audrey终于露出笑容，又转过身指着满桌的春联和福字，笑着说，“但愿你不会嫌弃它们在整个房子里到处都是。”</p><p>他们花了一整天贴上了窗花，春联之类的，又整理了乱糟糟的客房，终于有了一些闲下来的时光。Neil突然开口说:“你觉得我有没有必要学几句中文?你也知道我的中文水平……”<br/>“是个好主意。你要学什么?”<br/>“就学一些日常用语……之类的啦，简单的。”<br/>“好吧……”Audrey一时不知道从哪里开始，“hello是你好，ní hǎo。”<br/>“ni hao。ni hao。嗯这个简单，然后呢?”Neil的兴致一下子上来了。<br/>“Happy new year是新年好,xīn nián hǎo。”<br/>“xin nian hao.xin nian hao.xin nian hao.不难不难。”<br/>他们就这样一个教，一个学，有时候Neil的发音会让Audrey笑到趴在桌上。只能说，Neil的语言天赋实在是“有待提高”。</p><p>晚饭的时候，Audrey罕见地主动请缨要烧饭。她说，第二天就是除夕，她妈妈就会来，她必须得自己烧饭，今天就算是个尝试。Neil有些不放心的跟过去，却被Audrey笑着打趣道:“菜谱都是中文的，你又看不懂，来了也没用啊。”</p><p>/</p><p>第二天下午，当他们正在厨房准备食材，听到了一声响亮的门铃声。Audrey赶在Neil前面，示意他是妈妈来了。她打开门，躲在厨房的Neil就听见了她们用一些，应该是中文的语言 对话着。<br/>“哎呀韻明啊，新年好新年好！好几年没见啦又瘦了啊”<br/>“新年好！哪有瘦，快点进来快点进来”<br/>Audrey拉着妈妈的手，把她牵到沙发上，帮她开了电视。她转过身去示意Neil出来问好。<br/>“ā yí，xīn nián hǎo”他用笨拙的中文说着，“I'm dr.Neil Melendez.Nice to meet you.”当他终于把这些话说完，心里如释重负。<br/>“妈，他是我男朋友。”Audrey用中文解释，“他也是医生，是和我11年的同学，也是同事。”<br/>“Nice to meet you too,Dr.Melendez.I'm Caroline Lim.”她用英语熟练地回答道。<br/>“那……我先去烧饭了，你俩聊。”Audrey看着目前形式一片大好，心里暗喜。至于Neil，他也不得不承认当自己听不懂别人在说什么的时候，其实特别慌。</p><p>Neil在被问了一会儿关于家庭和情史之后，主动请缨，或者说是说是逃去和Audrey烧饭。<br/>“你们聊的怎么样?”“什么都问过了，不知道她到底是什么意思。”“等吃饭的时候就知道了 ”</p><p>Audrey亲自烧的，就是最传统的饺子，面，还有鱼和几样素菜。在经过Audrey的培训之后，Neil尽全力地习惯于这些中式的习俗。终于吃完饭，Neil实在不愿意再被“公开处刑”，就去洗碗了，留下Audrey和她妈妈随意地聊起来。<br/>“妈妈……你觉得Neil这个人怎么样?”她试探着提起这个问题。<br/>“哎呀，我现在就感叹，这么好两个人，认识十一年，怎么就没早点在一起，”她妈妈抿了口酒，“要我说，你现在这种笑，你和Kashel在一起的时候，我从没看到过。”</p><p>/</p><p>两天之后，他们送走了Audrey的妈妈，距离假期结束，还有两天。“之前的几天已经够的累了，后面两天，我们就宅在家吧。”Audrey已经泄了气，没力气再去逛超市，去唐人街，只想在家好好地休息两天。至于Neil，还有一个心结没有解开。<br/>“你妈妈到底对我什么评价?”他突然开口问。<br/>“原来你这几天一直表现得这么好是为了问我这个，”她想起前几天他的种种奇怪行为就想笑，“放心，她觉得我俩没问题。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p><p>Sweetie ch9<br/>Audrey醒来的时候，Neil还在医院，他的这一班要到下午才结束。她撑着手坐起来，止不住地觉得头晕，难受，甚至有点咳嗽。她立刻用直觉告诉自己:流感。她尽力从床上站起来，走到了放体温计的和药的柜子旁边，坐在椅子上量体温。<br/>38.5。<br/>Audrey在经历过上次的病毒侵袭之后，呼吸系统和免疫力都收到了严重的伤害，也许是导致她得流感的原因之一。她洗漱完下楼随意吃了一些面包，就吃了感冒药。她应该是要去上班的，但是她实在打不起精神。吃完药，她又躺在床上，昏昏沉沉睡着了。</p><p>Neil在查过病人之后，路过了Lim的办公室，惊奇地发现她还没来。他知道她不是一个会为了一点小事上班迟到那么久的人，肯定有什么事。他回到自己的办公室，就看到Dr.Browne在门口等他。<br/>“进来吧。对了，你有没有看到Audrey?”<br/>“Dr.Lim?没有啊，好像说是她病了，不能来了。”<br/>Neil听到“病了”这两个字，眉头一下子皱起来。他接过Browne手里的病例之后，就让她先出去了。她没有给他发消息，说明她肯定病的没力气发消息......Neil整理了文件就拎着包匆匆忙忙地离开了，都没来得及和两个实习医生说一声。</p><p>/</p><p>Neil摸出钥匙轻轻地开了门，放下包就往里走。桌上是吃了一半的面包和拆开的感冒药，还有Audrey拿下来就没有拿上去的手机。他简单地把面包收好，带着药和手机上了楼。</p><p>他看到Audrey裹在被子里，迷迷糊糊的，嘴里念叨着什么。她并没有听到Neil进来，只是翻了个身又继续睡。Neil不想打扰她，小心翼翼关上窗帘和门，就又到楼下去了。</p><p>Audrey再一次醒来，已经是快中午了。她慢慢试图坐起来，已经不觉得像早上那般难受，只是仍有些头晕，还有喉咙痛。她找到一杯温水，一口气喝完才想到自己早上根本就没在这放过水。她扶着墙走下楼，看到Neil正忙着烧些什么。<br/>“你怎么回来了…”她有气无力地说。<br/>“啊你醒了，”Neil转过身，走上去扶她，“我听人说你病了，反正下午也没什么事，就回来看你。”<br/>她坐在沙发上，接过他拿来的毯子，盖在身上。她闻到一股淡淡的香气，Neil走到厨房关了火又走过来，端着一碗汤。<br/>“喝点什么吧，我预感你吃不下什么，喝点总是好的。喏，鸡汤。”<br/>Audrey伸出手端起汤，小小抿了一口，笑了笑。Neil顺势坐在她身边，让她靠在他肩上。</p><p>Audrey很快把汤喝完了，吃了药，靠在Neil怀里睡着了。<br/>她在梦里依稀想起在他们实习期的时候，他也这样病了一场。当时，他们和其他人在竞争住院医师的入选资格，是最忙的时候，然而她放心不下，在手术之间的午休赶去了他家，也就看到他斜靠在沙发上，浑身发抖。<br/>“Melendez!醒醒！”Audrey把他摇醒，手忙脚乱地从不知哪里翻出一条毛毯，半扔半盖在他身上。<br/>“怎么是你啊……”他迷糊地盖好毯子，冷不防嘴里被塞了一粒药。<br/>“吃了！赶紧我还要回去手术”她整理好东西往外走，却被他抓住了手。她看着他们搭在一起的手，不知道该说什么。</p><p>想到这里，Audrey脸上浮现出一丝笑意。“她在笑什么啊……”Neil自言自语。<br/>“我梦到你有一次生病，”Audrey被Neil的话吵醒，脸上的笑却还是那样明朗，“还记得吗?”<br/>“emmm是住院医师之前?”Neil帮她掖了掖毯子，“我记得那是我们……第一次牵手?”<br/>“你居然还记得。”她靠在他身上，看着他说:<br/>“只可惜我现在不能亲你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>更的快是因为早写完了…</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>Sweetie ch10<br/>在家休息几天，Audrey的流感算是好的差不多了，虽然有些咳嗽，但足以回去工作了。Lim习惯性地路过护士站，却听到了一些奇怪的闲言碎语。</p><p>Melendez在急诊室接到了一个奇怪的患者:生命体征都还好，就是没有心跳，昏倒在自家院子里。经过检查，这位叫Sunny的老人有着一个机械心脏。<br/>“Dr.Melendez,我们已经查清楚了，这是在中国北京的一家医院负责的。现在，我们最好还是和他们联系一下。”Browne看着Melendez和一边的Reznick,等他们的回应。<br/>“我知道了，我会和他们联系的。”Melendez有些心不在焉，随意地将两人打发走了。</p><p>当Lim走进电梯的时候，Melendez也跟了进来。<br/>“Audrey……有件事我想请你帮忙。”在一片死寂中，他先开了口。<br/>“哦，我们神通广大的Dr.Melendez要我帮什么忙啊?”她的话似乎如平时一般轻松，但Neil却忽略了她脸上的表情。<br/>“我有一个中国的病患，要联系一下她原来的医生，但是……”<br/>“要我做翻译?”<br/>“对。”<br/>“我知道了。除了这，你还有什么要和我交代的吗?”这话里的杀气，在整个电梯里弥漫开来。Neil也感受到了氛围变得微妙起来，但他对Audrey到底在说什么一点头绪也没有。<br/>“没有啊。”他看向她，“疑惑”二字仿佛满脸都是。<br/>电梯门开了，Audrey头也不回地走出去，Neil一个人迷惑地继续上楼。</p><p>“现在这位患者需要治疗，能不能让魏理医生来?”Audrey挂掉电话，转过去和Melendez说:“He's in surgery.”<br/>Neil依然在想早上她的话，一时没有听到她的话。<br/>“He's ! in ! surgery!你到底在不在听！是不是又在想哪个Bitch！”Audrey压抑了一上午的怒火终于发泄出来，根本没等他来得及回答，就夺门而出。</p><p>Neil晚上回到家的时候，Audrey并不在，但看得出她回来过，只是又走了。Neil不知道这一切是为什么，给她打电话，她也不愿意接，直接按了拒接。他努力回忆这几天他都背着她干了些什么:买了一双鞋；给患者的孩子讲了个童话故事;小小修理了一下某个八卦Lim的新来的实习医生……好像也就这些。他实在找不到有什么事能让Audrey发这样大的火，以至于连家都不愿意回。他迷茫地坐在沙发上，仔细琢磨着她说的，为数不多的几句话。</p><p>Audrey骑着她的摩托，一路到了Laura家。Laura对于她的突然到访很是吃惊，但仍然把她引进家拿了些小吃出来。她们开了一瓶酒，边喝边聊。Audrey一直有什么话没有开口，而Laura觉得，那些话才是她不高兴到要跑到她家来求助的真正原因。</p><p>Melendez一个人坐着喝闷酒，不知道要怎么才能想清楚一些问题。按Audrey的话，他是在“想着”谁，可他脑子里除了她没有别人啊。他又尝试着给她打电话，依然被拒接。他看着空荡荡的家里，眼角划过一滴泪珠。</p><p>Audrey和Laura从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学，她们聊得很开心，直到Laura突然开口道:“你到底为什么不开心啊?”<br/>Audrey沉默半晌，才缓缓开口:<br/>“Neil骗我。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweetie ch11<br/>“所以你的意思是，在你没有去上班的这段时间，他和那个女医生混在一起?”Laura拿过Audrey手里又空了的酒杯，放在桌子一边。“但是你也得知道，医院护士站的闲言碎语没几句是可信的啊。”<br/>Audrey伸手去够她的杯子，够不到，于是趴在桌上。“我当然知道，但有时候那些人的话确实没错。我该走了。”<br/>Laura不太能理解她突然说要回家，但还是开车把她送回去了。Audrey进去的时候，Neil正在楼上的卧室里翻着一本心血管之类的专业书，不过他一个字都看不进去。他听到似乎是Audrey回家的声音，却说服自己只是幻觉，继续看起那本看了无数遍的，无聊的书。</p><p>第二天早上的时候，Audrey已经离开了，只留下桌上乱糟糟的早餐碟子和一沙发的毯子，还有纸巾。他如往常一样收拾好了整个屋子，然后一个人去上班了。</p><p>Melendez装作什么事都没有发生地查房，做手术，签文件，但实习医生们到底看见了一脸丧气的Lim和独自上班的Melendez之间微妙的关系。他们并不敢插手这两个导师之间的私人生活，不论这是否使得四个人被骂的概率大大增加了。<br/>一向直来直往的Murphy在被Lim因为话多（实际上并不多）训斥了三次之后，终于忍不住提出了这个问题:<br/>“Dr.Lim,您是不是和Dr.Melendez分手了?”<br/>Lim正在研究案例，被这个突如其来的私人问题吓得抬起头来，望着面无表情的Murphy和（假装）研究病例的Park。<br/>“你为什么突然问这个?你最好赶紧研究出来治疗患者的方案。”她不想回答这个问题，因为她自己都没有一个稳定的答复。她在逃避问题，又一次像小孩一样试图逃避问题，而不是趁一切还可控解决问题。当两个实习医生离开去拿检测报告，她终于鼓起勇气好好地和他谈一谈。</p><p>当她好不容易走到了Neil的办公室，他却看到Dr.Browne和Melendez在办公室里。她知道也许他们只是在讨论病例，但她没法冷静下来想问题，她跑开了。办公室里的Neil看到了她，以为她会进来。她离开的时候，Neil都来不及和Browne交代一下，就跑出去追她。<br/>当她觉得自己的手被谁抓住的时候，她警惕地回头，看见了Neil那个只对她展露的笑容。她并没有试图甩掉他的手，只是把他带到她办公室里。<br/>“为什么来找我又不进来?你看到我在办公室了。”Neil还没等他们能都坐下来，就开了口。<br/>“我……没事。我就是来看看。”她条件反射式的找了一个不怎么好，足以让人看出她在撒谎的理由。<br/>“有什么话就说吧。我知道你不高兴aud.”<br/>“我们最好还是回家说。”</p><p>/<br/>两个人在一片死寂中回到家，安静地坐在沙发上，等对方开口。在那杀人的沉默里，他们都在想要怎么说，直到他们几乎同时说出:“你先说。”<br/>Audrey在憋住了自己的笑意后，才平平地说:“我听说……听说你和Dr Claire Browne有些……有些问题?”她不知道该怎么形容这件事。<br/>“没有，绝对没有。”Neil小心翼翼地试着拉她的手，“那都是传闻。那天快下班的时候她说她要和Morgan去什么地方玩，多了一张票，问我去不去，我说有手术就拒绝了。”<br/>“所以如果没有手术你就同意了咯”Audrey把手抽出来，放在背后。<br/>Neil笑了笑，“怎么可能，我只是借口而已，我那天根本没有手术。后来我晚回来，是因为要走的时候那个病人，那位Sunny,情况突然恶化，我又去看了一下。就这样。”他做出一副“我最无辜了”的表情，可怜巴巴地看着Lim。<br/>“那，那些护士站的人在说的是什么?”她不怎么敢相信他的话，继续追问。<br/>“那我不知道，但是我们之间确实什么都没有。我心里永远永远只有一个人，现在她坐在我边上。”Neil笑着把她拥进怀里，在她额头上轻轻落下一个吻。<br/>“我想你了。”Audrey把手绕在他脖子后面，深深地凑上去亲在他唇上。<br/>“所以……你这两天算是吃醋了?”Neil打她趣，Audrey顺势坐起来，很严肃地说:“没有！”<br/>“你就是有”“我没有”“你就是有，我已经看出来了”“我就是没有”两个人打打闹闹着，不自觉地吻在一起……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweetie ch12<br/>两个人终于从忙疯了的医院里脱身出来，已经又过了快一个月了，他们终于有一个都可以不工作的星期二。Audrey照常绝不早起，发誓要把之前几个月少睡的觉，全部补回来。至于Neil，他也只能被迫陪着她躺在床上。<br/>星期二早上，Audrey果然一睡就是到十点半。Neil很早就醒了，看着她睡得还很沉，就也睡了一个舒服的回笼觉。等他们都洗漱好，已经是吃午饭的时间了。这俩一想到好不容易有一天休息还要烧饭，决定还是外卖比较好。</p><p>吃完整理餐具的时候，在楼上铺床的Neil突然接到了一个电话。抱着千万不要是医院电话的心情，他走过去才看到是他妈妈打来的。在楼下的Audrey听到他突然开始说话，走上去看到他在打电话才放心下来。她一边整理东西，一边试图听清他们大概在说什么。结果除了一堆外语和零星的自己的名字，什么都没有听见。<br/>“hey.”Neil挂断了电话，慢慢走下楼，“我刚和我妈通了电话。”<br/>“我知道，不，我知道你在打电话。说什么了?”<br/>“你现在的心情就和我听见你和你妈妈用中文对话时不时提起我一样。”他笑了一下，随即严肃起来。“她提醒了我，这周六就是Gabi生日了，我肯定是要去的，但是他们希望我把你也带去。你见过Gabi吧。”<br/>“见是见过的……等等，这是不是意味着我要去见你的整个家里?”Audrey才意识到事情的重要性，表情也严肃起来。<br/>Neil不想她太紧张，但想不到他能说什么安抚一下她“差不多。放心，他们除了有点传统其他都挺好，不会为难你。现在，我们最好趁着这最后一次有时间的日子去买一些礼物之类的。”</p><p>他们找了一家大超市买礼物，顺便买一些杂货。Neil推荐说拼图会是不错的礼物，于是他们买了一套动物拼图套装作Gabi的生日礼物。路过一家中餐厅的时候，他们又外带了几个简单的菜，提着大包小包回到家。<br/>他们开了一瓶酒，吃着，聊着。Audrey无意间提起她在监狱里带了十几个小时的事，极大地引起了Neil的兴趣。“我那次因为一个本不存在的超速，要被罚，我翘班去那里。就快到我的时候，Morgan和Murphy给我打了一个电话，”她喝了一口酒，“然后我就又要等很久，然后我就生气了，结果被吊销了执照，还被关在里面。”Audrey次次说起这件事，都是用一种“那个法官是bitch”的语气，在Neil听来，竟然还有些好笑。<br/>“然后呢?”<br/>“然后我就回去了啊，一直到那两个人又给我打电话，然后我就赶到医院去手术。”Audrey自动屏蔽了她和律师的事，她深深觉得这种事最好不要讲给自己的男友听。<br/>“emm有意思。”Neil不知该怎么评价这事，又咂了一口酒，“所以现在我们上楼……”<br/>“Neil,我今天破格去购物已经够累了，没这个兴趣……”<br/>“不 不是这个意思，我说早点上去睡觉。sleep。”Neil伸出手牵着Audrey，上楼去了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweetie ch13</p><p>文中所有外语全是百度翻译！机翻的不对勿怪~😉</p><p>/<br/>在Audrey无比的紧张中，周六一眨眼就到了。他们早早起来，Neil换了一件衬衫，Audrey则是一如既往的comic book T-shirt和一条牛仔裤。他们带上买好的礼物，驱车前往挺远的护理之家。</p><p>经过快一个小时的愉快的车程，他们终于到了那里。下车之前，Audrey不安地看着Neil，想要得到再一句安抚。Neil没有说话，只是紧紧的握着她的手，算是告诉她，不会有事的。</p><p>刚走出电梯，就看到了一群人围着Gabi的房间。走过去，Neil什么都没来得及说，就被拥入一个又一个大大的拥抱。<br/>“Querido hijo, ¡finalmente estás aquí!”Neil的妈妈Maria最先一个走上来，“¡Esto debe ser Audrey!”<br/>Audrey听到自己的名字，尽力想起所有Neil教她的东西，凑上去问候:“Hola, soy Audrey, un placer conocerte.”<br/>Neil悄悄牵起她的手，看了她一眼，确认她没事后，又继续和他爸爸John问好。Audrey吃力地说着外语，终于在一轮又一轮的问候后等来了几句英语，还是Neil帮她翻译说的。<br/>“天哪这一定就是Audrey，”她被一个尖嗓子的人声吸引了过去，“可比Neil同我们说的要更美呢。”那是Neil的姑姑，Annie。“谢谢您，您过奖了。”Audrey尴尬地笑笑，手上却紧张而捏住了他的手，直把他疼的转过去看她，却又被迫开始了一轮问候。</p><p>终于逃离了厅里的人情，他们窜进房间去见Gabi。Gabi看到他们带来的礼物是动物拼图时，激动得小声叫起来。让Neil最高兴的，是Audrey和他的妹妹很聊得来，他只有在边上倒水，跟着笑笑的份。</p><p>到了中午，大家都聚到一起切蛋糕每个人手里都拿了一块蛋糕。Maria在人群中晃到Neil身边，三个人就随意地聊起来。<br/>“听说你也是一个医生?”话题最终回到Audrey身上，Maria把所有的好奇心都要发泄一下。<br/>“是的，我是外科主任。”Audrey小口小口吃着蛋糕，时不时就看向Neil.<br/>“那么你是他的上司?你是管着他的?医院允许?"她的话咄咄逼人起来。<br/>“妈妈，”Neil打断了她，“现在已经不是你那个时代了，我们在她成为主任之前就在一起了，已经一年多了。”<br/>“哦……”她不知还有什么好反驳，于是又找了一个新问题，“那么你们打算什么时候结婚?什么时候要孩子?”<br/>“妈……你不必这么急啊，我们还在慢慢来，顺其自然不好吗。”Neil注意到了Audrey脸上瞬间的担忧，抢着来圆场。<br/>他们都无话可说，但Audrey知道他们是传统家庭，于是打算把一些话讲清楚。“Ms.Melendez,我想，还有些事情是您该知道的。我离过婚。”Neil的表情已经告诉了她，也许这会是一个错误的决定，但Neil的表情立刻也告诉她，他不会管这些过去的事情。<br/>出乎他们预料的是，Maria居然笑着拉起Audrey的手，和她说:“你是个好女孩，Neil能遇上你，是很幸运的。就从他刚刚维护你的样子，我就知道，他有多爱你。我们并不会在意这个，因为我知道你和Neil不会让这件事重演。”Audrey和Neil相视一笑，都很高兴受到了这样的祝福。</p><p>他们一直玩到下午，才依依不舍地和Gabi还有Neil的家人告别。他们紧紧拉着对方的手，乘着电梯下楼。<br/>“怎么样，还好吧。”Neil走进电梯，刻意凑到Audrey身边。<br/>“嗯，没想到Gabi居然还记得我。”Audrey在他唇上落下一个吻，知道为了呼吸而分开。<br/>“我们最好还是回家。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweetie ch14<br/>所有路名纯属瞎编，请勿当真（我承认我开头皮了🙈）<br/>感恩</p><p>/</p><p>当Audrey从家里出发的时候，刚好离Melendez下班还有不久。她熟练地骑上她心爱的小摩托（误），准备开始崭新的一天。</p><p>“接下来为您插播一条新闻，今晨，在第三大道与格林街的路口发生一起摩托车与机动车……”Melendez看了看手里乱七八糟的文件，烦躁地关掉了电视。突然听到电视新闻里提到的两条路，他忽然意识到这就是在他家门口的那个路口……发生了什么?<br/>他又打开电视，“当时一辆黑色摩托车在正常行驶过程中被一辆白色轿车在闯红灯过程中猛烈撞击，目前暂无人员伤亡统计……”<br/>Neil看到暂无人员伤亡，安下心来，关上了电视。他刚专注到他的文件里，又突然想起Audrey和她的摩托车，心里不禁一惊。现在还正是她来上班的时间，难道……他不敢想下去，只能告诉自己不会的。</p><p>但他又怎么放的下心来，于是拿出手机拨通了Audrey的电话。<br/>没人接。<br/>这下轮到他真的担心了，一时间他开始幻想Audrey会被送进医院，会被插满她最熟悉的那些仪器……他不能再想下去了。他开始找她，希望能看到她好好的，希望她在医院某处因为没听到或者忙而没接到电话，希望她至少还在，哪怕就是和他吵架不愿意接电话，他要找到她，他要亲眼看见她好好的。</p><p>他看见办公室里没人，急诊室也不在，食堂也没有，也不在手术或者查房，停车场没有看见那辆Ducati——有一段时间他多希望Audrey就不要再骑的那个“donor machine”，现在却又那么希望它出现，不过以后，她就别想再骑了；他还在找，跑遍整个医院，就差没冲进院长办公室质问Dr.Glassman把她藏在哪里。他从未觉得这会是这么可怕的一件事，他不管所有人用异样的眼光看着他，看着这个外科医生:现在他只是一个想要确认女朋友安全的普通人而已。</p><p>他没能找到。当最后一次走过那条走廊，他看不见清晨的阳光正肆意地倾泻在走廊里。他不知道该去哪，不知道该干什么像只没头苍蝇在整个医院乱窜。当终于在办公室里冷静下来，他决定最后一次再去一次急诊室——那个Audrey最爱的地方，应该能找寻到她的身影。</p><p>他去了。“车祸，男，30岁出头，生命体征微弱，瞳孔无反应！”Melendez听见了急救员的声音划破急诊室的平静，一时间护士们都拥上去推病床。他恍惚在那些人里看见了那个身影，是Audrey！<br/>他没有上前。还是那个Audrey Lim，那个看着浑身是血的病人也不会有一丝慌乱的Audrey Lim，还是那个看着因摩托车车祸快不行了的人也绝不会放弃摩托车的Audrey Lim。他不会在这时候上去打扰她，她看上去什么事都没有。</p><p>他回到了办公室里，重新开始处理那些文件。现在他的心能定下来了，他能认认真真阅读一个一个病例了。只不过，好不容易的平静又被谁打扰，Melendez满心烦躁地抬起头，脸上的烦闷在看到Audrey的时候一扫而空。他不想说什么，他没什么好说，他冲上去把她抱在怀里。Audrey也紧紧把他抱住，虽然她不知道为什么，但她听到他很急着找她。看来确实有事。<br/>“我听Morgan说你一直在找我?我刚在手术，一结束我就来了。”她很轻很轻地在他耳边说。<br/>Neil慢慢松开她，又好好打量了她一番，才很后怕地说:“我以为我又要失去你了。”<br/>“怎么会呢，我哪是那么好摆脱的人。”<br/>Neil还想说什么，Audrey突如其来的一个吻，说完了他们之间所有的话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>永远都是小甜饼🥺</p><p>/</p><p>Sweetie ch15<br/>当Lim和Melendez知道又要举办一年一度的Gala时，他们的厌倦多于激动。对于Lim来说，这是她成为外科主任后的第一个晚会，意味着整个过程中她注定要和每一个赞助敬酒，聊天，甚至跳舞；至于Melendez，只要看着Lim被迫社交，他就够不爽了，还要面对那些年长的人一遍遍八卦他的个人生活，他想想就无聊。晚会之前，Lim有一台手术，她打算早上就带上晚上的裙子，也不用赶时间再回家。Melendez本是轮休，他会在开始之前开车到医院。直到Lim的手术的结束，一切似乎都还在计划之中。</p><p>Audrey换下她的scrub，在柜子里翻出她在家找了好久的裙子。显而易见她不是个喜欢裙子的人，但为了这舞会她硬着头皮都得穿。“damn it!我口红呢！”Audrey手忙脚乱地化妆，却连口红都没找到。她被这些乱七八糟的事弄得心烦意乱，还有她只在每年这时候穿的高跟鞋，直接把她逼疯了。她尽力稳当地走到吧台，要了一杯威士忌。她顺手发了一条消息，就开始了她的“社交之夜”。</p><p>Melendez在家慢悠悠地换衣服，收到Audrey的消息时，大梦初醒。舞会17:30开始，已经17:15，他还在家不紧不慢地找合适的领结。“damn it！把时间记成六点开始了！”他赶紧整理衣服，就赶去医院。</p><p>刚到那里的时候，他并没有看到Audrey，于是他也拿了一杯酒，开始各处问好。四个实习医生聚在一起，都穿的极其正式，随意地问好聊天。忽然Neil正和一位执意要让他和她孙女认识一下的年长女人交谈时，瞥见了Audrey:她穿着齐地的藏青色露背长裙，正自如地和一群官员握手。他的目光从此就停留在了她身上，看着她的一举一动，一颦一笑，沉醉在了她的行动里。</p><p>“Dr.Melendez。”Shuan从后面走过来，仍然带着他标志性的笑容，“看上去您正在看着谁?”<br/>他尴尬地笑了笑，和Shuan碰杯，“恭喜你和Lea……重修旧好”<br/>“Hey，原来你在这里。”Audrey走过来，看着Melendez，露出一个毫无拘束的笑容。<br/>“Dr.Lim，您今天的裙子很好看。”Shuan说完转身就走，留下Audrey和Neil相视一笑。Neil才有了这个这个机会细细打量眼前这个女子:精心画的妆容配上这条显得人长的裙子刚刚好，又不会让人觉得很局促。</p><p>半晌，他才慢吞吞地说:“确实很好看。”<br/>“别说了，你根本不知道我有多难受。”Audrey喝了一口酒，“so……”<br/>“我能邀请你跳一支舞吗?”Neil知道她要说的话，伸出手邀请她一起。Audrey当然接受了这个邀请，他们手拉手走到舞池里，伴着新一支曲子响起，自然地跳起来。Neil的手搭在她腰上，另一只手和她的手握在一起。他小心翼翼地在舞步之间拉近了他们之间的距离，很快他们就快要贴在一起。<br/>“这不太好……”Audrey在他耳边用只足够让Neil听到的声响说。<br/>“为什么不呢……”他用低沉的嗓音耳语，让她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>一曲作罢，他们决定再跳一会儿。等到人群逐渐散去，他们才依依不舍地走出舞池，看到了三个实习医生（Park早早地回去了）在说笑。看到他们的导师走来，Claire把手从Morgan的手里抽出来，什么都没发生似的和他们聊起来。</p><p>回去的车程除了Audrey抱怨高跟鞋和裙子，他们都没说什么话，只是让音乐充实了这些时光。回到家，Audrey做的第一件事就是踢掉了碍事的高跟鞋。Neil放好钥匙，转过身，和Audrey撞在一起。他们都尴尬地笑了笑，随即吻在一起。Neil顺着她的露背礼裙肆无忌惮地爱抚着她光滑的背，Audrey捧着他的脸，玩弄着他的头发。<br/>“我 要 先 去 换 衣 服”Audrey推开他，喘着气说。</p><p>“我一点都不介意帮你换，我想你也不会介意的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>疯狂安利morgan&amp;claire</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>Sweetie ch16<br/>Melendez突然被叫去主任办公室的时候，他正和Murphy讨论着病人的手术方案。他对于会突然被叫去感到并不惊讶，虽然上次他被叫去是因为要会诊，上上次是会诊……但是现在并没有病人需要会诊。他不愿意再想太多，赶去了她办公室。</p><p>“Audrey?”<br/>“进来。有件事和你商量一下。”Audrey站起来，坐到沙发上，示意他过去。<br/>“什么事要到这里来说?而且坐沙发上说?”他用着带着暗示的语调看着她。<br/>“hmmm。我想把Park换到你那里，Claire换到Andrews那里。”<br/>“怎么了?Browne又做错事了还是你又听到了什么乱七八糟的事?”Neil提起上次她为了一些流言吃醋，结果是被Audrey送了一个白眼。<br/>“不是，不是为了你，是为了Dr.Browne。”她考虑着要不要把早上看到的转述给他听，“和Dr.Reznick。”<br/>“她们怎么了?”Neil想不太明白，靠在沙发背上等她回答。<br/>“hmmm。就像这样。”她牵起他的手，看着他。<br/>“你确定这样是为她们好?”<br/>“所以我在征求你的意见。”<br/>“当然可以。我把他们叫到休息室，你来和大家说。”Neil站起来，在Audrey额上留下一个吻，“等下见。”</p><p>“由于一些特殊原因，Dr.Melendez和我已经决定了，在最近的两个病例里，Park，Murphy和Dr.Melendez一起,而Reznick和Browne一起跟着Dr.Andrews。还有什么问题吗?”Lim在休息室宣布了这个举措。<br/>“能问问是为什么吗?”Morgan跳出来，目光直勾勾地盯着Shuan。<br/>“是因为病人的一些因素，你们不用担心。好了，现在各自去工作。”她没有把Shuan的告密说出去。Melendez给了Lim一个肯定的眼神，就继续去工作。</p><p>晚上回到家，Audrey有些惊讶地发现Neil已经到家，而且把晚饭都做好了。<br/>“回来啦，赶紧来吃饭吧”Neil从厨房走出来，给Audrey留下一个吻。<br/>Audrey坐下来享受着他做的美食，没有留意到Neil悄悄上楼去了。她不得不承认，幸好Neil会做饭，否则按她的厨艺，恐怕他们得天天吃外卖。想到这里，她不禁一个人笑起来。</p><p>“怎么回事！”Audrey被突然关上的灯吓了一跳，但看到厨房的小灯还开着，就知道没有停电。“Neil!!!你又在搞什么啊！快点下来吃饭！”她不知道该干什么，却被一阵突然的，五音不全的歌声吸引了注意力:</p><p>“Happy birthday to you~Happy birthday to you~Happy birthday to Audrey~Happy birthday to you~”<br/>Neil手里拿着蛋糕从楼上走下来，用他并不怎么好听的嗓音唱着歌。Audrey才想起今天是她的生日，看着眼前被蜡烛照亮的脸，她说不出话来。以往每年的生日他们都会抽出时间去酒吧喝一杯，但自从Audrey成为了外科主任之后，她忙得连生日都不记得了。她没想到他精心准备了那么多惊喜，她开始还以为Neil又在搞鬼，没想到他是在准备这个。<br/>“Audrey生日快乐💖”他放下蛋糕，把她领到桌边许愿吹蜡烛。</p><p>他们坐下来分蛋糕，都没有说话。Audrey满眼泪水，突然说了一句:“Thank you.”<br/>Neil看着眼前这个有点愣愣的Audrey，有些心疼。她是在单亲家庭长大的，似乎注定了她没有怎么好好地过一个像别人家的孩子一样，吃着蛋糕，拆着礼物的生日。她回忆起以前的生日，有些说不出的难受。Neil把她抱进怀里，任由她的泪水打湿了新衬衫。他强有力的心跳就像在告诉她，他会一直在。</p><p>Audrey好一会才缓过神来，抬头看Neil。他有些困了，眼睛半闭着，是那样平静而又安全。她坐起来，惊醒了他。“你知道我已经多少年没这样过生日了。”她难过地笑了笑，握住了他的手，“你可真是浪漫主义。”她拉着他的手想要走上楼，却被他叫住。Neil从橱里拿出一件皮衣，走上去说:“生日礼物。”<br/>“谢谢！~你怎么知道我想要这套衣服?”Audrey看着这套心悦已久的衣服，又一次被Neil惊喜到。<br/>“一个不删搜索记录的人特别容易让人看到这种东西。”他捧着她的脸，在她耳边说。<br/>“如果这能让我拿到喜欢的东西，那我可宁愿不删。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweetie ch17<br/>我不知道Neil家是不是大到能使这章成立 但是就先这样设想吧<br/>.写的有点像小学生 写的时候只顾着姨母笑（和哭）了</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>Audrey本有一个美好的，可以睡懒觉的早晨，却被Neil的闹钟吵醒了。她翻到Neil身边，躲在他身子后面想要继续睡。<br/>“起来了小懒虫~”Neil转过身把她摇醒，却不小心压着了她的头发。<br/>“awwwww头发，”她搬开他的手，“我今天轮休，刚刚在ER度过了一个‘充实’的周末，才不起床呢。”因为圣诞节又快要到了，这个周末确实特别忙。Audrey不停奔波于急诊室，手术室和办公室之间，好不容易脱身出来有一天休息，她是不会愿意早起的。<br/>Neil从床上爬起来，走去洗漱。Audrey已经被闹钟和他的叫醒程序弄得彻底清醒，也慢吞吞起来煮咖啡。</p><p>Neil转身去衣橱里找他那件粉色衬衫的时候，注意到了一个埋在一堆衣服里的小盒子:那不是他的，就只能是Audrey的。为了不因为随便打开她东西而被冷落，他朝着楼下大喊:“Aud!衣橱里的盒子是你的?——”“对——放在那里——”Audrey走上来一把抢走那个盒子，“别动。”</p><p>Neil赶着时间去上班，Audrey则一个人在家看电影。点开那些看了无数遍的影片，她的心思早早不知到哪里去了。好不容易有一天休息，总该做些什么……Audrey立刻在各种文件里翻出一本“简易家常菜大全”，开始研究起来。</p><p>Neil的一天全是各种手术，还好顺利，才能准时回家。他刚推开门，就闻到一股浓郁的香气:熟悉的味道，是海鲜饭的清香。<br/>“hey,Aud。今天是什么事让Dr.Lim居然煮饭了?”他放下包和外套，慢慢走到餐桌边，坐下来的时候也把Audrey的椅子拉开了。<br/>“两周年快乐亲爱的💗”她坐下来，凑近吻了他一下，“我可研究了一天呢，尝尝看。”<br/>他吃了一小口，冲她笑了笑，又吃了一大口，含含糊糊地说:“嗯，好吃！”<br/>“喜欢就好。”她也开始吃她那一份，他们边吃边聊着这两天接到的奇怪病人，有时又说到几个实习医生的八卦，有一茬没一茬地随意聊着。显然Neil还没有注意到Audrey花心思在客厅里摆的蜡烛——不过也还没到它们的出场时间就是了。</p><p>“所以……我们再看一遍钢铁侠然后去睡?”Neil一边洗碗一边问他们接下来的安排。他确实想在这个周年纪念日做点什么，但也想不出能干什么。<br/>“可以啊，不过今天上午我刚看完那个，我们可以换一个什么不一样的?呃，Flipped?”<br/>“hmm没想到你还喜欢看这个，就这个吧。”Neil拉着她坐在沙发上，电影慢慢地开始播放。他们都很投入在电影里，至少看起来是这样。没开始多久，Audrey突然说:“我上楼拿个东西，你继续看，马上就来。”<br/>她确实很快就下来了，看上去什么都没拿。Neil对于她今天突然的反常感到十分奇怪，不过他觉得也许自己有时候也会这样——只有在给她准备惊喜的时候。也许当时她也能像自己这样看出来?又也许她不过只是为纪念日烧了饭而已，并没有什么其他打算?他不知道，于是重新把注意力集中到电影里。</p><p>当电影里的音乐缓缓响起的时候，Audrey突然站起来，把灯关上了。Neil看不懂她在干什么，但当她把蜡烛点亮，他能知道有些惊喜真的要发生了。Audrey把他带到蜡烛当中，拉着他的手，慢慢地说:<br/>“Neil Melendez，在过去的两年里，我们共同经历了很多，有过欢笑，有过泪水，当我们走到这里，我无比相信我们坚定的爱。是你的坚持让我们没有后悔，你信任我，支持我，爱我，我也一样地爱你。”<br/>Neil不知道她的这些话意味着什么。在蜡烛的光里，她的脸那么清晰，那么美丽。<br/>“你和我，我们。我深深相信我们，甚至多过对我自己的信任。Neil Melendez,will you marry me?”<br/>在一片烛光里，Audrey拿出那个小盒子，打开了。<br/>是戒指。<br/>Neil有些惊讶，他很清楚对Audrey来说，讲出这段话有多难。他和她一样确信对方就是那个人，只是他从没想到这一切来的这么突然。他只有一个选择，一个他永远永远不会后悔的，从心的选择。<br/>“Neil?”<br/>"Yes.Yes of course I will marry you!"<br/>Neil戴上戒指，抱住了身前的Audrey。病毒来袭的时候他们曾差点失去对方，而直到那时，他才突然发现她对他有多重要，她才知道他对她有多重要。在那之前的十几年里，他们把真正的心意深深埋藏，用心照不宣的沉默书写友情之上，恋人未满；在那之后的两年，还有未来的全部时间，他们会用自己的真心诠释爱。</p><p>时至今日，他们终于给一切续写。<br/>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweetie ch18<br/>上一章有点狂 写成了小学作文 hhh这次尽量写好</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>“早上好啊”Audrey看着身边才刚刚醒的Neil，不禁笑起来。<br/>“早啊Mrs.Melendez。”Neil睁开惺忪的睡眼，醒过来的第一件事就是打趣。<br/>Audrey笑了，爬起来洗漱。她并不打算把戒指戴在手上，所以拿了小链子穿在上面变成了项链，挂在胸前亮晶晶的。<br/>“准备好了?我去接我爸妈，你去接你妈妈?”Neil换上了一件并不怎么正式的衬衫，喝掉了最后一口咖啡，看着Audrey。她现在真的是他的Audrey Lim了啊，他想。</p><p>因为他们已经定了婚，两家人决定在一个两个孩子都不值班的日子见个面，吃顿饭。</p><p>Audrey的妈妈住的酒店离他们家更近，于是两个人先到，就忙开了。Audrey先是准备饮料，又是拿水果出来，还有开电视之类的事，把她妈妈安顿好了。Neil带着他的父母和那位关系很好的阿姨，很快也来了。<br/>“Hi,I'm Audrey's mom,Caroline Lim.”Caroline到的早，就先出来自我介绍。<br/>“Nice to meet you.I'm Maria,Neil's mom.this is John.”Maria抢在John前面先开了口，倒是让站在后面的Neil笑起来。他不禁想，也许几十年后的他们就是这样啊。<br/>"And I'm Annie.Neil's aunt."Annie也凑上来握手。<br/>两家人见的第一面很是顺利，大家都坐到客厅看着电视聊天，Neil的家人聊起Neil小时候的故事，惹得大家笑起来，在厨房烧饭的他听着也不自觉笑起来；Caroline说起Audrey在台湾省的上学经历，还好好地介绍了台北的小吃，让Neil一家人都说下次要去看看。</p><p>“吃饭啦！”Audrey的声音打断了他们的聊天，四个人兴冲冲地跑到餐桌边，看到两个孩子精心烧制的菜肴，都连连夸奖。他们边吃边聊，都好像有意似的，避开了婚礼的话题。大家都吃的差不多了，Maria才慢慢问:“所以……你们有定下来什么时候结婚了吗?”<br/>“还没，”Neil抓住Audrey的手，“时间还没定，现在医院忙，要过一阵。”<br/>“理解，理解。还是要尽快啊。”聊天又继续下去，Audrey却有些力不从心。不仅是因为累，还有感觉到了无名的压力。她知道Maria只是善意而已，却有些难受，但又不是生气。也许只是累了才这样吧，她想。</p><p>下午几个人玩起牌，Audrey借口累了，上楼休息。躺在床上，她满脑子都是结婚的事:也许他们真的该重视一些了。她止不住地难受，开始是心里为了这些事而难过，很快她有些恶心，难受，但一会又消失了。一定只是累了才这样吧，她想。</p><p>晚上，他们送走了两人的父母，Neil的姑姑因为明天就飞回家，所以留在他们家过夜。一顿简单的晚餐后，他们又随意说笑了一会儿，Annie就回房间休息了。</p><p>“想喝点什么?威士忌?”Neil看着Audrey,知道他们有话要好好说了。<br/>“气泡水就好，有点头疼。”Audrey淡淡地笑了笑，打不起精神。<br/>Neil把水递过去，给自己也倒了一杯，坐在她身边。“看你从下午开始就没精神，怎么了?不舒服?”<br/>“我没事，我在想的是，我们婚礼的事，我们是不是该重视起来了，”Audrey不知道该怎么说下去，“你觉得呢……我是觉得，你妈妈说的没错，不该拖下去了。”<br/>“你真这样觉得?我的意思是，医院最近我们都走不开，等到一月底我们再看看?”<br/>“可以啊，”Audrey的声音轻轻的，仍然是有气无力的，“我们该早些准备起来，你说呢……”<br/>“嗯，好。”Neil慢慢抱起Audrey,“现在，我们就早点去睡觉，明天我们可都有手术啊。”<br/>/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweetie ch19<br/>哇倒数第二章啦 感谢有看到这里 Limlendez 4ever!<br/>另 西式婚礼和宗教不是很了解 查了很多尽力更真实 有不足还请指出 感恩😉<br/>（话有点多）按照时间他们现在是2021年哦 两周年是在2020的话就是2021啦</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>在终于熬过了新年的病人倍增之后，两个人终于有一个周末是都休息，才能抽出时间去教堂看看安排。他们选了一座规模并不很大但环境很不错的教堂，决定就把婚礼场所选在这里。Audrey比Neil更清楚，准备一场婚礼可没有那么简单，他们要先确定时间，再定细节，邀请亲友，Audrey还要准备婚纱之类的。于是都很忙的两人，需要抽很多时间出来做准备。</p><p> </p><p>他们穿着稍显正式的服装，前去教堂拜访。</p><p>“最近的有空闲的日子……2022年三月?”安排时间的人翻着她厚厚的记录，抬头看了一眼他们。</p><p>“不能再早一些嘛，”Audrey嘟囔了几句，“还要等一年嘛……”</p><p>“就没有更早一些的时间了吗?”Neil知道Audrey没有那么多耐心，他们也着实没有料到会要等那么久。</p><p>“请你们稍等，我再去确认一下。”那个女子拿着本子走了出去，留下两人不知道该说什么。</p><p> </p><p>“我找到一个并不怎么好，但比较近的时间。”她一会儿又走来了，还是拿着那本本子。“就在下下周，先前有另一个仪式，但前两天刚取消了，没有记录，抱歉。”她看着有些犹豫的两个人，等他们回答。</p><p>“就那天了。”Audrey最后决定下来。她，当然还有他，对眼前的这一切，充满着期待，又有些紧张。如果十年前，有谁和她说她会和那个又自大又傲娇的Neil Melendez结婚，她可能会和那个人绝交；如果十年前有谁和他说他会和这个喜欢穿着漫画T恤的Audrey Lim结婚，他可能会很认真地告诉那个人这是不可能的。但现在，当他们一起走到这里，才发现，早些时候的那些隐隐约约，都成了现实。</p><p> </p><p>“现在请你们按照这张表格确认一下细节，谢谢。”女人走开了，留下两个人自己确定这些。他们需要确认开始的时间，晚餐，舞会，现场布置……他们不得不承认确实很繁杂，但他们乐在其中。</p><p>“我妈妈会很高兴的，”Neil笑着说，“她期待这一天很久了。”</p><p>“我知道，我知道，不过我们现在应该先决定我们要自己做请帖还是买还是一个个打电话”Audrey看着那张表格，心中不免有些烦躁。</p><p>“什么?什么请帖?Aud你说那么快干嘛呀。”</p><p>“我说，我们的请帖，要自己做，还是买，还是就一个个打电话过去?”</p><p>“我觉得……你觉得呢?”Neil小心翼翼地问。</p><p>“我想要自己做。”Audrey希望把所有东西都变得有意义一些，但她不确定自己是否能做好这一切。</p><p>“Great minds think alike.”他亲了她一下，又继续专注于敲定细节。经过了一个下午的商议，他们终于完成了这一切。</p><p>“看来我们要在明天做完请帖了。”Audrey笑了一笑，拉着他的手进了房间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>早上，Audrey罕见地早起了，据她说，是因为要做的实在太多了，最好早点起来开始。她并没有煮咖啡，只是准备好所有的材料（快把屋子翻过来才找到几只彩色笔），就开始查要怎么做婚礼请帖。Neil一直到Audrey上楼叫他才醒过来，一想到要和她一起做请帖，一下就清醒了。他打算下楼煮咖啡的时候，突然觉得有什么不对:平时Audrey起床之后一定会煮咖啡，今天什么都准备好了却没有弄，说明她肯定不想喝咖啡。他走到客厅里，把早餐和气泡水拿过去，Audrey看他没有煮咖啡，觉得很奇怪。</p><p>“你没有煮啊，我还以为你今天不要喝，我现在就去。”Neil整理桌上的彩纸，把餐盘放在桌上。</p><p>也许是没听到，也许是被Neil的心思细腻惊到，她没有回答。是的，她今天不怎么想要喝咖啡，所以在回过神来的时候，她制止了他。</p><p> </p><p>他们花了很久时间确定了要画什么，但都被对方强大的动手能力震惊了。Neil一直觉得想Audrey这样的人，不大可能会手工；Neil高超（至少比她自己好）的画技让Audrey罕见地特别佩服。在他们的默契配合下，请帖很快就都画好了，装进信封之后，会在明天早上寄出。</p><p>接下来他们要准备的，就是戒指和婚纱。Neil有好几件礼服，这是不用担心的。他们先是订了戒指，又是跑了好几家婚纱店，才终于找到一件又合身又好看的婚纱裙。（她的身高确实不好找啊）</p><p> </p><p>晚上回到家，Audrey累得在床上倒头就睡。Neil看着身边这个女孩，不禁自言自语说:<br/>“我太幸运了。”<br/>/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweetie ch20<br/>最后一章👰建议配乐《慢慢喜欢你》甜到~<br/>感恩🎊</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>Audrey在房间里最后一次补妆的时候，还是忍不住有些紧张。在今天，就在十几分钟后，她就要迎接人生中最重要的日子，她真的要和他结婚了。她拿出手写的誓词，看着有些颤抖的字迹，最后一次默记。身边是Laura，Claire和Morgan，还有小花童Avery和她弟弟的女儿Amy，以及Gabi。</p><p>教堂里，Neil也一样紧张着。Adam和Kevin站在他身后，试图通过聊天缓解一下他的紧张，但并没有起作用。他不知道他究竟期待这一天多久了——或许是十几年，或许是几年，或许是和她在一起的两年多一些……当听到教堂的门缓缓打开的时候，他的注意力马上集中了。他看见Avery和那个未见过的小女孩走进来，Gabi笑着跟在后面——然后是Audrey，挽着她妈妈的手。他们很快的对视了一下，一直到Audrey差点绊在裙子里。</p><p>他从未见过这样的Audrey，在一身纯白的裙子里，笑的那么高兴，缓缓向他走来。Caroline满眼泪水，把她的手放到Neil手上。他们快速交换了眼神，徐徐向前走。走到神父面前的时候，他们停下来，转过身面对着对方。<br/>神父宣读祝词，转向Neil:"新郎，无论健康病痛，富贵贫穷，你会一直在新娘身边吗?"</p><p>“是的。”他没有犹豫，他不需要犹豫，这就是他的回答。无论谁问，无论何时，他都会这样回答。</p><p>“新娘，无论健康病痛，富贵贫穷，你会一直在新郎身边吗?”</p><p>“我会的。”她的声音有些颤抖，但和Neil一样，简短，干脆，没有犹豫。</p><p>神父请他们宣读誓词的时候，Neil从口袋里掏出一张纸，写得密密麻麻。<br/>“Audrey，当我见到你的时候，就被你深深吸引了。你是如此美丽，简单，快乐，虽然有时有些强势，但我深爱你的那份独特。从一开始，一直在我身边鼓励我的人，就是你。几年来，我一直感到幸运，那个拥有你的人，是我。我们不是最完美的，但对我，你就是那个对我来说最完美的人。我信任你，我愿意把一切交给你，你是最了解我的人，你是唯一的那个人。You have made me a better surgeon and a better man.我很自豪能够拥有如此优秀的你，我很自豪从此你是我的Sweetie。I love you.”</p><p>他从Gabi手里接过戒指，轻轻套在Audrey手上。Audrey看到Neil脸上的笑容，一下子就不那么紧张了。</p><p>“Neil Melendez,我不知道我做了什么好事才能遇见你。你那么了解我，信任我，爱我。我一直都很爱你，只是花了太长时间来发现而已。我们共同经历了欢笑，泪水，工作或生活的挫折，你一直在我身边帮助我，告诉我要积极乐观。我对未来最确信的一件事，是我们将会一直陪伴在对方身边，直到永远永远。谢谢你，对我一直那么支持；谢谢你，一直告诉我我们可以；谢谢你，让我拥有你；谢谢你，用你的全心全意爱我。我很幸运，可以做你永远的Sweetie。I love you forever.”</p><p>她把戒指戴在他手上，把手交给他，很轻很轻地对他说:“我想我要放弃我的摩托车了”</p><p>“为什么?”Neil不解地问。</p><p>她看了看她的肚子，对他笑了笑。Neil有点不可思议地问:“真的?！”她点点头。</p><p>神父轻声咳嗽，他们立刻站正了。</p><p>“我现在宣布，Audrey Lim和Neil Melendez成为夫妻！”</p><p>在台下一片欢呼中，Mr.和Mrs.Melendez吻在一起，不仅是为了他们，更是为了他们即将开始的新生活……</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>Limlendezforever!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>